dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golden Nug
Schematics Don't know if anyone cares to mention this in the page, but regarding schematics. * Tier 1 schematics are not shared, only tier 2/3/4. * DLC schematics that are delivered via special shipment as you progress through the game--for example, the Qunari, Avvar, or Dragon armors--are not shared. That is to say, if your post-game character has the T3 Superb Heavy Armor of the Dragon schematic, your newbie at Haven will not receive it. He will have to wait until the appropriate time in game to pull it from his own special shipments box. I was going to add this to the page myself, but (a) people might not even care since they're still getting their awesome T4 Descent armors etc, and (b) I am obviously incapable of explaining it succinctly. --Eleri (talk) 19:59, September 12, 2015 (UTC) : I added a note about tier 1 not being included and made an "Exceptions" section. Not sure if it's best to put it in its own section or incorporate it into the article, but I suspect that there may be more exceptions I haven't found yet so I'll leave it like that for now. -- 20:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Recipes I started a new playthrough, and I've noticed that Antivan Fire Grenade Recipe is still available from the Crossroads merchant even though I definitely transfered it over via the nug. Not yet sure if this will be true of other purchasable schematics and recipes, or if schematics will no longer drop if you already have them. -- 20:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :At least for the recipes you will get them again. I have several twice in the list. - Merthos (talk) 08:55, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Mounts I found that most of the mounts carried over, but nothing in the Exotics category did. I don't have any DLC mounts so for me that would just be the mounts granted by The Big One. Has anyone else found the same? 21:36, September 18, 2015 (UTC) : The only one I've seen carry over is Hunter Shade Dracolisk, but I never bother with collecting very many mounts so I'm not sure if anything hasn't carried over. -- 21:45, September 18, 2015 (UTC) One more thing I discovered today, is that in order for the Golden Nug to appear in a new playthrough, you must have at least one save file from a previous playthrough in your saves folder, even if you have synchronized your schematics etc. in the past. (talk) 08:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Linking Kelcat: I tried adding a link to the Golden Nug on the Haven page under Notable Items, but the preview showed the link banner and the first paragraph. Is there some magic required to get it to show normally, like the logging stand? DaBarkspawn (talk) 19:15, June 11, 2016 (UTC) : I added an item transformer box to the article, so it'll show up correctly now. Not sure what to use for an icon, though, as I don't think it actually has an icon in the game. -- 22:16, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks! I added references to this page to all of the pages listed in Locations and Uses. As for the icon, my best guess would be the tactics icon, since that's what the Nug page uses. DaBarkspawn (talk) 02:13, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::How about the mortar and pestle map icon or maybe an anvil (can't remember where that's from, but I have it )? 16:59, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Either works for me! DaBarkspawn (talk) 17:10, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: Anvil could work! -- 19:07, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Done! 20:06, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Skyhold upgrades So, do Skyhold upgrades get carried over? And how (i.e. only the unlock at the requisition table or the final choice)? Cause it would be somewhat shite if you had to completely forgo using the nug only because you want a different garden. -- (talk) 21:13, October 4, 2017 (UTC) : My experience has been that the Nug only provides the ability to do things, not things in and of themselves. That is, it transports unlocking of various things across games. So, for example, it allows one to use a recipe like Jar of Bees Grenade Recipe but doesn't give you any jars. Similarly, it may give the Recipe for Skyhold Garden, but not actually plant a garden. DaBarkspawn (talk) 21:42, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, I just tested it and all it does is setting Major Upgrades to 1/3. That's it. You still have to pick up the recipes, gather all ingredients and fulfill the requisition orders. I don't know what they intended to happen, but to me it definitely seems bugged. -- (talk) 08:33, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::: I agree it's a bug if it repros for others. BioWare definitely says it supposed to include decorations: "The sync includes crafting schematics (including those acquired in DLC packs, as long as the packs are installed), potion recipes (but not upgrades), mounts, and Skyhold decorations." DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:31, October 9, 2017 (UTC)